Sueño
by Tash Masen
Summary: Regalo de Hallowen para mis fans / VOLVI! XD


Regalo de Hallowen para mis fasn que han sido tan buenas conmigo

Muchas gracias por todo su apollo chicas en mis momentos de castigo. No les mentire diciendo que recien me levantan el castigo ya que la verdad fue qe se acabo a fines de Agosto pero les dire que tenia mucha tarea y que desaprobe Ingles con un 3.50 por no ponerme a estudiar asique deje mi vida de escritora para despues. Ahora empiezan las vacasiones de verano y me queda solo un mes de clases asique he vuelto a ustedes.

IDEAS! APARESCAN! hahahha espero qe es guste, no estaba muy inspirada.

* * *

Toda mi vida soñe. Soñe con que el vendria, con que nos amariamos, nos casariamos y seriamos felices por siempre. Soñe, con un cuento de hadas. Desde el primer dia que lo vi, en aquella tonta pelicula sobre un joven vampiro y una simple humana que lograba conquistar su corazon yo soñe, y me enamore de aquel actor. Edward Cullen habia protagonizado las distintas paredes de mi cuarto. Cada noche, antes de irme a dormir, lo habrazaba en mi mente, lo besaba, esperando que, algun dia, cuando tuviera mas edad, el viniera a mi.

Mi "pequeña" obsecion habia empezado a mis 14 años, cuando el aun tenia 24. ¿Diez años de diferencia? Para mi eso no era nada. Todas mis novelas romanticas decian que el amor podia todo, que no habia barreras que impidieran que cada persona tuviera su final feliz. Por eso a mi no me importaba. Durante toda la secundaria solo tuve dos o tres novios, Mike, mi primer beso, mi primer cita, mi primer TODO. El se habia robado aquello que yo le habia dado por derecho a Edward. Fue una relacion mala, lo debia admitir, pero ahi estubo Jacob. Jake, como le decia, fue un amigobio, nos besabamos deves en cuando, pero era una persona con la que sabia que podia contar. Inumerables veces me decia que me amaba, pero yo me sentia incapaz de responde con aquel simple "Yo tambien" porque seguia esperando a que Edward viniera por mi. Ese fue el motivo por el que Jake me dejo.

Muchos fueron los pretendientes que yo rechase, llego el punto de que me empezaron a decir "La Bella Durmiente" porque seguia esperando aquel beso de mi amado. Porque ningun otro beso podia sacarme de mi ensoñacion.

Me habia mentalizado de que, a mis 18 años de edad Edward vendria por mi en la graduacion. A los 17 años fue cuando empeza a decirle en mi mente a Edward como era, donde vivia, era eran las cosas que me gusaban y las que no, que era lo que me habia llevado a vivir en Forks, mis novios, mis miedos, mis deceos, absolutamente TODO.

Mi gran emocion fue, cuando dos meses despues de haberle contado toda mi vida El saco un disco llamado "La Bella Durmiente". Todas sus canciones eran hermosas melodias que hablaban sobre una princesa invisble que esperaba el beso de amor verdadero, el disco poseia toda una historia, la historia de como se conocieron, la historia de sus hijos, la historia de, vasicamente, un final feliz. Aquel disco fue, durante todo ese año y el siguiente, la unica musica que escuche. Me sabia las canciones de memoria, las podia escribir al reves, palabra de por medio o cualquier extraña forma que se pudieran imaginar.

Los 18 años llegaron, el festejo pequeño, rodeado de mis unicos amigos los mellisos Rosalie y Jasper Hale, los hermanos Alice y Emmett Brandon, Angela y Ben. Ellos eran, en mis momentos en los que mis animos decaiana, la luz que me hacia recordar de que el amor todo lo podia. Jasper, compañero de curso, habia sido, durante algunos años el chico Emo de la escuela hasta que conocio a Alice, una pequeña chica de 15 años llena de luz y energia, con hermosos ojos azules y pelo renegrido*. Ella le debolvio la vida a aquel cuerdo destrosado, desde entonces se habian convertido en tal para cual. Rosalie y Emmett eran polos opuestos, pero totalmente inseparables, ella, una chica de caracter fuerte, que devido a su pocicion economica discriminaba a todo aquel que no tuviera la misma cantidad de dinero que ella, al principio habia capturado la atencion de Emmett por su cuerpo de modelo y rubia cabellera. Emmett, al igual que su hermana Alice, era gente de pocos recursos pero gran corazon, el siempre veia lo positivo en todo y hacia lo que podia para ayudar a los demas, incluso si el tenia que salir herido. Ellos se habian conocido mediante Alice - a quien a Rose la habia caido bien por su amor hacia la ropa de marca - , al principio Rosalie solo queria jugar con el, pero despues de haverlo conocido, nunca lo dejo. Angela y Ben fueron los mas normales dentro de todo, ellos simplemente se vieron y se enamoraron.

¿Y yo? ¿Donde quedava yo dentro de todo este revuelo amoroso? Yo habia sido la unica amiga de Jasper durante la secundaria. Al principio nos conocimos porque el quiso salir conmigo, pero luego de hablar un rato simplemente se disculpo y me pidio que fuera su amiga. Yo hacepte, el resulto ser una persona muy inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo sensible con respecto a las emciones de los demas.

La graduacion, y los meses que restaban de ese año fueron, sin duda los mas triste que podia haber pasado en toda mi historia. Edward nunca vino para mi graduacion, ni el mes siguiente, ni el siguiente, produciendo que yo me suma en una constante desesperacion. No me despegaba de la televicion y revistas de los famosos. Espera ver alguna noticia sobre el, sobre sus peliculas o viajes. Pero nunca vi nada de el, y cuando lo vi, me arrepenti totalmente de haberlo hecho.

Edward se habia casado con Tanya, su compañera de elenco en Dusk*, Tanya, con su impresionante cuerpo y hermoso pelo rubio rojiso habia cautivado a Edward desde que trabajo con el y segun decian las noticias, las largas horas de trabajo para realizar la saga completa habia hecho que el por fin se animara a pedirle matrimonio luego de muchas citas y salidas romanticas. Ella gustosa habia haceptado. Porque claro, ¿Como no podia hacerlo si se notava en la mirada el verdadero amor que le tenia?

Alice y Jasper me ayudaron a "soportarlo". Lei, mas de mil veces mis libros, Romeo y Julieta fue el que mas me ayudo a salir de aque poso de desesperacion. Aprendi, con los meses que se hacian eternidades que, si de verdad amas algo o a alguien, deves dejarlo ser feliz, libre de eleccion. Y me olvide, en sierta forma de el. Mis paredes volvieron a ser de aquel azul claro que por tanto tiempo habia estado tapado. Todas aquellas cosas, inclusive el vestido que con mucho esfuerso habia logrado comprarme para mi primera cita con Edward habian ido a parar al atico, caja dentro de caja, cerradas con mucha cinta, para que nunca pudieran ser habiertas.

Un año y medio pasaron desde la graduacion. Me encontraba en segundo año de Historia de la Literatura -porque me habian adelantado devido a mi conocimiento sobre la literatura antigua- y en primero de Psicologia. Habia ido a la Univercidad de Alaska, lamentablemente los demas no habian venido conmigo. Angela habia recivido una beca para estudiar en la Univercidad de Harvard, sus padres habia pagado para llevarla alli y Ben habia ido con ella, pero a estudiar Cocina en una univercidad cercana. Los Hale y Brandon, se habian vuelto inseparables, el papa de Alice habia conseguido trabajo en la empresa Hale & Whitlock, como abogado de la empresa. Ellos se habian ido a estudiar todos juntos a Dartmouth.

No estaba sola totalmente, me habia hecho amiga de Katrina Dimitk e Irina Dimitk, un par de hermanas rubias y muy explosivas. Habia conocido a Kate en Psicologia, al principio no estaba muy convencida de ella, su cabellera rubia, elegante andar y nesecidad de reirse en momentos extraños me dava desconfiansa pero a medida que nos hablabamos nos hicimos grandes amigas ya que las dos habiamos dejado a nuestros amigos en casa y necesitabamos un poco de compañia. Ella a su vez me presento a su hermana, Irina, ella estudiaba Maestria y seguido Secretaria, segun ella queria tener alguna otra opcion si no soportaba a los niños. Irina era dos años mas grande que nosotras dos por lo tanto solo nos veiamos, con suerte, los fines de semana ya que ella estaba en el anteultimo año de Maestria y ultimo de Secretaria y se le hacia muy dificil pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

Hoy cumplia 20 años, dos decadas, jamas en mi vida entera habia pensado que este dia llegaria, y cuando llego, me sentia rara. Estaba sola en mi departamento. Eran vacaciones de verano, solo un mes sin clases, pero en ese mes yo cumplia años. Kate e Irina se habian disculpado miles de veces por no poder estar conmigo pero yo las disculpaba diciendo que tenian una familia que las esperaba en Canada y debian ir a visitarla de vez en cuando.

La nieve golpeaba contra la ventana, a pesar de ser verando, en un lugar tan frio como Alaska siempre hace frio. Me encontraba con unos shorts negros y una polera marron, tapada con una vieja frasada que me habia hecho mi madre con las camisetas que teniamos de recuerdo de los viajes y pantuflas de perrito. Tenia un cafe en la mano y mirava como aquel Volvo plateado era cubierto letamente por la nieve. Habia desconectado el timbre, no queria que nadie viniera a molestarme en este dia tan "especial" para mi. Ni pensar que, si huviera imaginado este dia a los 16, huviera soñado con una Yo mas adulta en un hermoso claro, cenando romanticamente con mi principe de cabellos cobrisos. Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos. Suspire mientras me desacia de ella con la manga de la polera.

Golpes violentos en la puerta me alertaron de que alguien en realidad queria hablar conmigo.

- Hay va! - grite mientras apurada me paraba-.

Mi estupido equilibro hizo que me tropezara con la frasada y me callera con todo y cafe. Me levante lo mas rapido que pude acomodando mas o menos la escena de la caida. Deje la taza en la cocina y tire la fraza - que se habia manchado - dentro del lavarropas. Lo puse en enjuagar y me dirigi asia la puerta.

La abri de golpe la puerta, sabien que mi ridiculo vestuario ya era conocido por los vecinos y mis amigos asique no habria problema de que lo vieran.

- ¿Que es tan importante como para que no pararas de tocar la puerta? - dije con un poco de alegria y dejando pasar al invitado al cual aun no habia visto porque estaba con la cabeza gacha-.

Un frio me cubrio por completo, me estaba abrazando. Un lloroso se escuchaba y aquella cabellera rojisa se encontraba escondida en mi cuello. Era el, era Edward, alegria y tristesa me llenaron, el estaria aqui por lo que yo le habia pedido hacia años, o solo por una tonta casualidad.

- ¿Por que dejaste de hablarme? - pregunto, su aliento golpeaba contra mi cuello, el frio me calaba asta los huesos, el estaba cubierto de nieve- ¿Por que no contestaste el timbre? ¿Por que no volviste a abrzarme? ¿Por que te alejaste? ¿Por que nunca respondiste si de verdad querias que fuera? ¿Por que me negaste verma - dijo rapidamente y entre titiriteos* - Que no sabes lo importante que eres para mi - dijo ahora mirandome, sus esmeraldas estaban cargadas de tristesa, su piel palida y fria y su cuerpo totalmente cubierto de nieve. Su cabello bronce estab casi conjelado - Estube afuera esperandote por horas y no saliste. Lamento no haber ido antes pero olvide tu direccion, necesitava verte pero no me dejaste. ¿Estas enojada conmigo verdad? - susurro - Perdoname.

- Estas helado - fueron las unicas palabras que logre decir cuando reaccione y lo primero que senti era como sus manos en mis muñecas me provocaban escalofris - Ven - le dije y lo guie a la duca - Luego hablamos, aqui hay tuallones - señale el estante de la izquierda - Deja la ropa sobre el calorama, estara tibia para cuando termines - le dije antes de retirarme del baño-.

Camine o casi corri al sillon y me arroje en el. ¿Era esto un sueño? El habia venido diciendome que me extrañaba y que necesitaba verme pero... ¿¡El estaba casado! Mire a mi alrededor hacegurandome de que no hubiera ninguna camara escondida o algo parecido. Nada. Era aparente verdad. Me quede pesativa, con la mente en blanco. Subi mis piernas al sofa y me habace a ellas, dejando caer el rostro entre mis piernas. Mire hacia aquel Volvo que se veia casi blanco.

Segundos, Minutos, Horas, Dias.

Un toque en mi hombro me sobresalto. Pegue un pequeño respingo antes de voltear a ver quien habia sido el causante de mi susto.

- Lamento haberte asustado - dijo un Edward de megillas sonrrojadas, ropa seca y pelo con pequeñas gotitas de agua. Me sonrio y se sento a mi lado - Ahora si me contestaras - pregunto - pero antes, podria saber... podrias - dijo mientras se hacercaba peligrosamente a mi-.

Su aliento me dejaba sin habla, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la sercania de sus labios con los mios, estaba apunto de ser yo quien acortara la distancia y permitiera que nuestro labios se unieran cuando me di cuenta que estaba siendo usada como amante.

Me separe de golpe de Edward quien me miraba atonito y con un poco de desilucion en sus ojos.

- ¿Como se te ocurre que te voy a corresponder siendo un hombre casado? - pregunte exasperada - ¿Acaso estas loco? Todas tus preguntas tienen una sola respuesta, estas CASADO Edward!-.

- No Bella tu no entiendes - dijo con mirada preocupada - Tu no volviste a querer saber de mi verdad? - dijo en un susurro - Bella escuchame - dijo ahora decidido - ¿De donde sacaste que estoy casado? - pregunto preocupado y enojado a la vez-.

- De todas partes claro esta - dije mientras me dirigia a la cocina - Hace dos años fue una gran notica ¿No te enteraste? - dije con sarcazmo-.

- Bella - me llamo mientras me abrazaba - eso fue pura mierda, no es verdad. - dijo mientras se tiraba mechones de pelo - Como te hago entender de que fue una mentira, cuando se soluciono todo y se supo que Tanya habia mentido empeze a buscarte pero no recordaba nada de ti! ¿Sabes como supe donde vivias? Bree, mi hermana va a la Univercidad con Alice Brandon, ella le conto sobre ti-.

"Por favor Bella, creeme cuando te digo que... Te amo, de verdad estaba ansioso por ir a verte el dia de tu graduacion pero tube una entrega de premios y no pude ir, luego me empezaron a contrtar para miles de cosas, la agenda a mi, ya no tenia tiempo para nada, por las noches te queria hablar pero solo veia negro, no te veai a ti, ni sentia tus besos, nada. Luego Tanya invento aquello y estuve meses asta desmentirlo por comple, meses rogando que no te hubieras enterado. Cuando porr fin tube tiempo solo me acorba de tu rostro y tu nombre, nada mas de lo que me habias dicho asique me conforme con eso. Los investigadores privados me dijeron que no podian hacer nada con una imagen mental y un simple apodo asique trate de olvidarte pero Bella. Yo no pude"

Se hacerco a mi y me beso lentamente, su lengua roso mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, por inecsia la habri y nuestras lenguas empezaron una batalla campla. Nos dirigimos al sofa y caimos el arriba mio. "te amo" dijo entre besos y besos mientras decendia por mi cuello. "Yo tambien" conteste en un jadeo.

Me levante asustada por el despertador. Otra vez volvia a ser yo, Bella Swan la niña de 15 años con una amigo suicida. Mire el ultimo tema que se habia reproducido en mi MP3. Ninguno, supongo que esta vez lo imagine sin ayuda.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!

jajaja espero que les alla gustado :D

Insultos 3:( o Alabanzas O:)

RR


End file.
